


Who's Marin?

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: I think it is, Linked Universe, Warriors and Legend are the ult BROTP, Warriors is a good bro, but like stay away from his scarf, more Legend angst?, when your dream girl is an actual dream girl but she also turns into a seagull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: Warriors notices Legend sneaks off often and wonders why. It's not what he's expecting.





	Who's Marin?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of something I tried writing for over a week. It's B A D

Warriors was actually a very observant person. He noticed a lot of things about his companions others may not have. Four always had quiet conversations with himself when he thought no one was looking, Twilight sometimes barked in his sleep and Time had some weird dislike for the moon. 

 

Something Warriors noticed about Legend was the resident snarkmaster disappeared frequently. One moment he would be there, the next moment he was gone. 

 

Where he went and what he was doing no one really knew. He wasn’t exactly the stealthiest Link, that would have to go to Wild or Wind, not to mention being a complete loudmouth so it was a miracle he was able to slip away so easily. Wind tried to convince Twilight to follow him before, since he was also someone who liked to disappear for hours on end, but was unsuccessful.

 

Another thing Warriors noticed was Legend liked seagulls. He  _ really  _ liked seagulls. One would say he probably liked seagulls more than Wind did. Again he never explained  _ why _ he stared at the birds almost longingly and  _ again _ no one really questioned why. They were birds. It was weird, but they had definitely witnessed weirder things. Like Wild’s bomb fishing.

 

There was also this painting that bore the likeness of Legend that would appear sometimes. Everyone thought they were seeing things because one moment it would be attached to some flat surface the next it wasn’t there at all. It would appear whenever Legend wasn’t there, and sometimes it almost looked like it was flipping them off. Travelling between multiple Hyules with people who all bear likeness to you...or are reincarnations of you must really fuck with your head or something.

 

-

 

He disappeared again. The slippery bastard disappeared again.

 

The night wasn’t particularly eventful, besides Wild nearly burning down the entire forest. Thankfully they could put it out relatively easily. Warriors leaned against a tree further away from the chaos. Honestly he didn’t know what he was expecting when it came to Wild and fire. Not that he really could be one to judge.

 

He caught something moving from the corner of his eye. Turning to the left he saw that same painting with Legend’s likeness on one of the rock formations. Now that wasn’t the part he found particularly weird at this point. The part that was weird was the painting was  **_moving_ ** .

 

“What the fuck?” he whispered, watching as the painting seemed to look behind itself towards the camp, before disappearing around a corner.

 

He had to be seeing things, Warriors reasoned with himself. Despite witnessing crazier things like a man turning into a dragon and other magical shit there was no possible reasoning he could find that explained how he watched a painting walk away. There was just  **_no_ ** way that was actually Legend.

 

Then again he’d never known unless…

 

“I can’t actually be considering following a painting?” he whispered to himself.

 

Once the other Links settled back down from the fire incident, Wind looked around camp. “Has anyone seen Legend and Warriors?” 

 

“They’re probably doing some dumb bet. Don’t worry about it.” Twilight dismissed.

 

-

 

Warriors crept at a safe distance behind the painting. His eyes definitely weren’t deceiving him, that painting definitely was moving. He began wondering, maybe the painting  _ was _ Legend. It would explain the hasty, unexpected exits  

 

Thankfully he didn’t have to question it for very long. The painting suddenly stopped, and out of the wall popped Legend, leaning over and coughing for a hot second. Warrior’s kept a hand clamped over his mouth so Mr Snarkpants wouldn’t notice him. 

 

Legend never noticed anything. He quickly continued down the path, walking with purpose. It was hard to say whether his speed came from the Pegasus boots on his feet or from wanting to peace the fuck out of camp. It was more likely to be the former than the latter  ~~ after all Warriors was a fucking delight to be around and no one would ever leave when they were bros with him. Right? ~~

 

Once Legend disappeared from view once more, Warriors began to move. He continued to be as quiet as possible, following the path Legend took. The captain stopped in his tracks when he heard some ocarina tune beginning to flow through the air.

 

Now it didn’t come too much as a surprise that Legend was a musician. That one time they went to his house everyone saw all the musical instruments hanging from his wall. The ones he didn’t allow anyone to touch, much like the rest of his stuff. Legend was pretty particular about those kinds of things. About 70% of the things Legend owned were ‘cursed’ or ‘not for your filthy mitts’. 

 

No Warriors stopped so he could listen to the tune Legend played. It was definitely something the hero kept close to his heart, Warriors could hear the sincerity in Legend’s playing. But this couldn’t be the reason Legend so frequently snuck off on his own. There was no way he just spent hours playing this song on his ocarina before returning as if nothing happened. Warriors refused to believe that.

 

The ocarina music suddenly stopped. For a moment, Warriors was worried Legend noticed he was there. He liked to believe he was stealthier than that, being a captain of the Hylian army and all. To get himself noticed so easily would just be embarrassing.

 

His thoughts stopped rambling when Legend began to speak. It wasn’t the usual snarky, showboating he normally spoke to the others with (except maybe Wind). It was probably the calmest and most sincere the hero of Legend ever sounded. “Marin?”

 

Intrigued, Warriors peaked around the corner just enough for him to see but still be hidden from Legend’s view. There was no one there, except for a single seagull carrying a pink hibiscus flower. Something that didn’t normally grow in this part of Wild’s Hyrule. Or even Hyrule in general now that he thought more of it.

 

The bird’s head suddenly snapped towards Warriors. Despite wanting to duck back around the corner he was frozen in place. There was something about the seagull that didn’t seem natural. It was gauging him almost like a human would. The seagull squawked once before flying off.

 

Legend stared after the bird stretching one of his arms out towards the direction it left. “Wait Mar-”. He clamped his mouth shut. Clenching his fists together he whipped around to where the seagull had been looking. Warriors blanched, sinking further into his scarf. 

 

“What are you  _ doing _ here?!” Legend snapped.

 

Warriors sank even further into his scarf, clearing his throat. “Well, you see, I was just passing through and-”

 

He cut himself off when Legend crossed his arms over his chest raising an eyebrow at him. For a good moment, Legend almost looked like Time giving the disappointed dad look. A thought that was already unsettling enough coming from Time, but with Legend’s face it just made it ninety million hundred fifty thousand hundred times more uncomfortable.

 

“Who’s Marin?” Warriors blurted out.

 

That was the moment Warriors knew he fucked up.

 

The shorter hero’s frown deepened, his nails dug further into his arms. “It doesn’t matter.” 

 

“Woah. Hey maybe let’s not do that.” Warriors said placing his hands on top of Legend’s. ‘Why doesn’t it matter? It sounds like it matters to you.”

 

He wasn’t exactly surprised or particularly hurt when Legend slapped his hands away before returning to the same position he was in before. What exactly was he supposed to expect asking such a stupid question?

 

Legend glares at the ground growing more agitated by the second. Warriors began to worry about him more than ever. For a moment he wondered if he should go get Twilight or Time, since they were better at this comforting stuff, but he knew that would only make things worse. And things were already pretty deep by this point. It wasn’t exactly worth the risk. Besides, leaving Legend alone would probably lead to a disaster.

 

“You wouldn't understand.” 

 

Warriors didn’t even need to say anything for Legend to continue. It seemed like he was either just ranting or trying to convince  _ himself _ it didn’t matter. He could only stand and pathetically watch as Legend grew unwound further, saying things that made no sense.

 

Things like Wind Fish, dream and Koholint Island. None of it made sense. Sure there was a discrepancy in Legend’s adventures, a wide gap between the time he was in Labrynna and the time he saved Hyrule and Lorule. Warriors  _ guessed  _ this was what he was talking about. But with it coming out so quickly and in fragmented sentences there was nothing he could really say that didn’t make him look incredibly stupid or insensitive.

 

“Uh Legend…” Warriors said, reaching a hand towards the other man.

 

“ **_She wasn’t fucking real!_ ** ” Legend suddenly screamed.

 

Warriors just kind of froze. By Hylia what had he gotten himself into? Then it finally clicked. Whoever this Marin was, wasn’t real. She was part of the dream Legend had. Now, normally Warriors would have laughed at that and told Legend it wasn’t uncommon for people to do that but this wasn’t like those times.

 

“Tell me about her.” Warriors said.

 

Legend’s head snapped back over to Warriors. Confusion was etched all across his face. “Excuse me?” he asked.

 

“Tell me about Marin.” Warriors replied.

 

Whether it was from the fact he didn't want to tell Warriors about the dream girl or from him not being very articulate under stress Legend didn't say much. From what Warriors gathered she was a pretty red head who could sing really well and had an loved seagulls. 

 

~~Taking away the seagull part that sounded a lot like Malon but he wasn't going to say that~~.

 

Then it suddenly made sense. Legend mentioned before Time had good taste. At first Warriors thought he was being a little shit as usual but now it made sense. And now he could see why Legend didn’t allow Wild to hurt seagulls. Kind of...

 

Why Marin and Malon were so similar he couldn’t really say, it was probably something to do with the clusterfuck of a timeline they lived in. It was best not to question it.

 

“She sounds lovely.” Warriors said when Legend fell silent once more.

 

“...thanks..” Legend mumbled, tugging his hat over his eyes.

 

The seagull, presumably from before, returned. Warriors stiffened when the bird landed on his shoulder. He prayed to Hylia it wouldn’t ruin his scarf...please don’t hurt the scarf. The bird paid no mind to Warriors this time. It tilted its head while watching Legend for a bit before it began making noise.

 

**_Right. In. His. Ear._ **

 

If he ignored the pain, Warriors noticed something interesting about the seagull. It almost sounded like the song Legend was playing on his ocarina. The shorter hero’s lips twitched into a smile.

 

“You really did fulfill your wish...didn’t you?” he asked.

 

The seagull (thankfully) hopped off Warriors shoulder, landing on Legend’s. It let out a soft caw before snuggling down of his shoulder. Warriors let out a sigh of relief. That was probably one less thing Legend had to worry about now.

 

-

  
“Nooooo! Legend please tell your bird friend my scarf is  **_not_ ** a nest…” Warriors yelled.


End file.
